


[TRANSLATION] Alone On Christmas? Mad At Dad? / Сюрприз для тёти Лизы

by Angie2907



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Mild Language, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie2907/pseuds/Angie2907
Summary: Нужен подставной бойфренд, чтобы довести твою семью до сердечного приступа? Позвони мне.





	1. Санса. Объявление

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/gifts).
  * A translation of [Alone On Christmas? Mad At Dad?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819128) by [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арья показывает Сансе объявление в газете «Вестник Крастера», которое могло бы её заинтересовать.

_ **Нужен бойфренд на Рождество? Хочешь устроить сюрприз родителям?** _

_Парень, 29 лет, образование - начальная школа, криминальное прошлое, есть татуировки на открытых участках тела, длинные волосы. Могу выглядеть на 25-40 лет, в зависимости от степени небритости. Имею в наличии раздолбанный старый фургон одного со мной возраста, тюнингованный под гитару Эдди Ван Халена, и битую ржавую легковушку - по твоему выбору. Очень люблю пожрать, поэтому работаю в одной из самых занюханных забегаловок города. По выходным подрабатываю барменом. Мой фирменный напиток - что угодно, смешанное с виски. С детства имею жуткие шрамы на пол-лица, полученные в результате несчастного случая. Они гарантированно шокируют твоих родителей. Кстати, им можно сказать, что шрамы получены на зоне._

_Если тебе необходим подставной парень на Рождество или любой другой семейный праздник с целью довести твою родню до сердечного приступа, способный сыграть роль бойфренда с серьёзными намерениями - я именно тот, кто тебе нужен._

_По твоему желанию могу предложить следующее:_  
_ \- открыто приударять за другими девушками на вечеринке, пока ты будешь делать вид, что ничего не замечаешь;_  
_ \- вести скандальные дискуссии на политические и религиозные темы;_  
_ \- сделать тебе предложение руки и сердца на глазах у всех гостей с преподнесением дешёвого или даже пластмассового кольца, - на твоё усмотрение;_  
_ \- прикинуться угашенным в хлам в самом разгаре вечеринки. Сейчас я в завязке, но раньше крепко закладывал, так что справлюсь на ура;_  
_ \- устроить драку с кем-то из членов семьи в доме или перед домом на глазах у соседей._

_Денег не надо. В качестве оплаты поем за праздничным столом. Если мероприятие за городом, то оплатить нужно только бензин._

_Никаких других услуг, кроме вышеперечисленных, не оказываю._

***

**27 ноября. Санса**

\- Звонит тётя Лиза… - Арья с подозрением уставилась на сестру. – Интересно, почему мне звонит тётя Лиза?

Санса отвела взгляд, но казалось, будто у неё на лбу горит табло «Это из-за меня».

\- Эм-м… Может, потому что я не отвечала на её звонки… всю прошлую неделю? – Голос её дрожал от волнения. Ей всегда плохо удавалось держать что-либо в тайне, но сейчас ситуация была настолько щекотливой, что не хотелось ею ни с кем делиться.

\- Ну давай... выкладывай, - сказала Арья, сбросив звонок.

По части избегания общения с роднёй она была профессионалом. Санса - её полная противоположность, копия их матери, Кейтилин Старк, которая, в свою очередь, доводилась родной сестрой Лизе, их сумасшедшей тётушке, и являлась живым воплощением девиза Дома Талли. Если бы у Сансы на самом видном месте была татуировка «Семья. Долг. Честь.» - никто бы и внимания не обратил. Она никогда не пренебрегала родственниками и даже помыслить не могла о чём-то настолько вопиющем. Теперь же ситуация казалась ей ужасной. Не конец света, конечно, но это было очень похоже на разлетевшийся на сотни малюсеньких кусочков бокал, который нужно собирать голыми руками.

\- Тётя Лиза… она… - Санса старалась подобрать нужные слова. - Ты помнишь, как она выступила в роли свахи для Робба?

\- Ха! Конечно, помню. Она устроила ему свидание вслепую с Мэри Фрей. В итоге у них всё сложилось, они поженились, родили двоих детей… - Арья отхлебнула кофе из чашки. - Об этом все знают.

\- А как она сосватала Джона?

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что он женится на одичалой, но мне нравится Игритт, - заметила Арья.

\- Мне тоже. Она классная, - согласилась Санса. - А Теон? Помнишь?

\- Ну, он всё ещё встречается с Оливией. Согласна, их тоже познакомила тётя Лиза, это уже давно не новость.

\- Ну а вы с Подриком?

\- Ой, я запала на него чисто случайно, - ответила Арья, начиная терять терпение. - Но... Да, и это её рук дело.

Санса поморщилась.

\- А теперь тётя Лиза решила заняться мной. Только…

\- Только - что?

\- Все её кандидаты просто ужасны! Пятеро парней, и все либо жуткие зануды, либо геи! А сейчас она пытается свести меня с шестым, вот я и… - Санса вздохнула. - Вот мне и приходится её избегать. Мама говорит, что тётя Лиза пригласила его на рождественский ужин. Если бы в этом году мы праздновали Рождество в Винтерфелле, то мама могла бы что-нибудь придумать…

\- Но в этом году мы собираемся у тёти Лизы, - закончила Арья, не дав сестре договорить.

\- Да… А ты же знаешь, я не могу пропустить рождественский ужин, - Санса упёрлась руками в стол, всем своим видом выражая полнейшее отчаяние. Её собака Леди, лежавшая возле стола, переводила любопытный взгляд с одной сестры на другую. - Может, мне просто встретиться с этим парнем? Или…

\- Или ты могла бы тётю Лизу проучить. Устрой ей незабываемый вечер. Я знаю одного чела, вернее, его знает Под. Он уже несколько лет этим занимается, изображает подставного парня. Оплатишь ему только бензин. Он даже объявление давал о своих услугах. Подожди, я найду…

Арья села за компьютер и забила в поисковике «Вестник Крастера».

\- Вот оно, смотри, сразу нашлось.

Санса глянула через плечо сестры и прочитала текст объявления.

\- Шрамы? Татуировки? Ну, не знаю… Мне кажется, затея с подставным парнем только усугубит ситуацию. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы тётя Лиза прекратила меня сватать.

Арья развернулась в кресле и посмотрела на сестру.

\- Слушай, это или сработает, или нет, но в любом случае будет очень весело. Найми этого парня, дай ему сделать своё дело. Потом, если захочешь, скажешь ей правду и добавишь, что очень ценишь её усилия, но в делах сердечных тебе помощь не нужна. Для тёти Лизы это будет чем-то вроде шоковой терапии.

\- Сомневаюсь… Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом парне? Он хотя бы адекватный?

\- Да мне откуда знать? Назначь ему встречу, расскажи о своей проблеме и сама увидишь. Я тебе уже сказала, его знает Под, так что договориться с ним не проблема.

\- Ну ладно... Давай попробуем.

Арья взяла свой мобильник и принялась с энтузиазмом что-то печатать, а через какое-то время сообщила:

\- Короче, он может встретиться с тобой сегодня в семь вечера в баре, где работает. И не опаздывай.

***

Санса вошла в бар за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени. «М-да, - подумала она, - по поводу занюханности этого заведения парень не шутил.» Дышать внутри было практически нечем из-за смеси табачного дыма и запахов с кухни. Подрик дал ей номер телефона этого человека, и она отправила ему сообщение, что уже на месте, а также извинилась, что пришла пораньше.

_С.Клиган: не волнуйся об этом. выйду через минуту. сядь в конце барной стойки возле двери на кухню._

Вздохнув, она прошла вдоль стойки и села в самом её конце, как он и написал. Посетителей почти не было, но, насколько она знала, самое жаркое время в таких местах приходилось на утро и конец рабочего дня. «Посменная работа, - подумала Санса. – Да уж… Явно не то, о чём стоит сожалеть». Она заказала чашечку кофе у рыжеволосой официантки, на бейдже которой было написано «Рос», и стала ждать, когда появится этот парень. Сандор.


	2. Сандор. Первая встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Сандора сносит крышу от его новой "клиентки".

**27 ноября (продолжение)**

_Чёрт._ Сандор схватил свой телефон и закрылся в туалете для сотрудников.

_СК: КАКОГО ХРЕНА, ЧУВАК. почему ты не сказал, что она такая красотка?!?_

_Под: это имеет какое-то значение?_

_СК: когда девчонка НАСТОЛЬКО сногсшибательно выглядит?! ДА, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ЭТО ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ._

_Под: извини! я не знал!! в смысле, что это для тебя важно_

_СК: она ни капли не похожа на твою жену. ты уверен, что они сёстры?_

_Под: не гони, приятель. конечно, уверен. они родные сёстры. Арья пошла в отца, а Санса в мать. хочешь всё отменить? в принципе, она тоже сомневалась в этой затее_

_СК: да она всё равно сбежит, как только меня увидит_

_Под: она ЗНАЕТ о твоих шрамах_

Сандор ясно представил, как его друг сейчас закатывает глаза. Он слишком долго был вместе с Арьей, чтобы не перенять от неё эту привычку.

_Под: это было в твоём объявлении, помнишь? и… в общем, я показал ей нашу с тобой фотку с прошлой рыцарской ролевухи_

_СК: …_

_Блять._

_Она в курсе даже об этом?_

_Под: да, извини. она упрашивала меня показать фотку, а у меня была только эта! на самом деле, ей понравилось. она даже сказала, что тебе очень идёт та красная туника с псом на груди._

_СК: О да, не сомневаюсь. Ладно, иду к ней._

Сандор постарался привести в порядок одежду и волосы. За те три года, что он изображал подставного бойфренда, многие девушки (а также несколько парней) были очень даже ничего, но эта, которую звали Санса, сестра жены его друга - она полностью затмила их всех.

Сандор прошёл через кухню и вышел в зал. Она повернулась к нему, и её глаза широко распахнулись.

_Блять... Я знал. Бляха, я так и знал…_

\- Семеро, да ты и вправду высокий! - воскликнула она.

_Это… что-то новенькое..._

\- В смысле, я догадывалась, что ты высокий, но не настолько! Какой у тебя рост?

Поднявшись, она встала рядом с ним и принялась рукой измерять свой рост по отношению к его.

\- Ничего себе! Я едва достаю макушкой тебе до плечей!

\- Мой рост два метра и семь сантиметров... А у тебя какой?

\- Сто семьдесят шесть сантиметров. Я самая высокая в семье, если надеваю каблуки. Если без каблуков, то я одного роста с моим старшим братом Роббом.

\- Понятно... - Он чувствовал себя неловко.

\- Ах, да. Видимо, мне пора перейти к делу, - сказала Санса, снова присаживаясь, но на этот раз за столиком, а не у бара.

Он сел напротив, мысленно повторяя, что она была всего лишь еще одной девушкой, которая нуждалась в его помощи, и он делал это сотни раз до неё.

\- Так что у тебя за ситуация? - Спросил он. - Предки достали?

\- Тётя. Она уже подыскала пары всем моим братьям и младшей сестре, а теперь, похоже, моя очередь, - Санса выставила руки перед собой, словно защищаясь от нападок не в меру активной тётушки. - Я пыталась поговорить с ней об этом, но она настаивает, что непременно найдёт мне подходящего парня, если я только дам ей шанс, но мне, честно говоря, и одной неплохо. У меня есть сестра, несколько близких друзей, собака… Мне не нужен мужчина, чтобы быть счастливой, но она и слышать ничего не хочет...

\- У тебя есть собака?

\- Да, моя пушистая малышка, её зовут Леди. Она очень классная. С виду огромная, но в душе всё ещё щенок.

\- Честно говоря, ты производишь впечатление любительницы кошек, а не собак.

Она рассмеялась звонким, мелодичным смехом.

\- Кошек я тоже люблю, но у меня на них аллергия.

\- Понятно.

\- Ну а ты? Кошки или собаки? Или другие животные?

\- Собаки. Кошки тоже ничего, но я абсолютно точно собачник. Ещё люблю лошадей.

Сандор сам не знал, зачем болтает с ней на темы, совершенно к делу не относящиеся. Ему это просто нравилось, вот и всё.

\- Правда? Под говорил мне, что вы иногда катаетесь на лошадях, когда участвуете во всех этих рыцарских турнирах клуба исторической реконструкции.

\- Да, иногда бывает.

Внезапно она дотронулась до его руки, и Сандора будто током ударило. Ощущение было такое, будто сотни обжигающих искр побежали по венам прямо к сердцу.

\- Мне кажется, ваше увлечение костюмированными турнирами - это очень круто и весело, - сказала Санса, глядя ему в глаза.

\- Так… так что там насчёт твоей тёти? Что ты придумала?

Он просто тонул в её глазах и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вернуться к разговору о проблемах с тётей было его единственным спасением.

Она задержала свою ладонь на его руке ещё на несколько мгновений, и лишь затем убрала.

\- Я не знаю. Арья посоветовала обратиться к тебе, устроить тёте что-то вроде шоковой терапии, а в конце вечера рассказать ей правду. Хотя мне кажется, достаточно будет просто продемонстрировать, что у меня есть парень.

\- Может и так. Что бы ты в итоге ни решила, я согласен. Дай знать, когда определишься с планом. А когда конкретно я тебе нужен?

\- Это будет рождественский ужин, и нужно будет ехать в Долину, так что ты можешь поехать с нами. Будет Арья, Под и я. Думаю, в машину все поместимся. Ты сможешь?

Он кивнул.

\- Да. Семьи у меня нет, так что на Рождество я обычно свободен.

\- Мне жаль…

\- Да ничего. Родители умерли уже очень давно, старший брат в тюрьме, а младшая сестра отправилась в Эссос, - он покачал головой. - Не сидится ей на одном месте, вечно где-то пропадает.

\- Она мне уже нравится, - с улыбкой сказала Санса.

_Чёрт, она ещё красивее, когда улыбается._

\- Так что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

От одной только мысли, что он сделает предложение этой девушке, его сердце забилось чаще, хотя он и подраться ради неё не против. За неё. Проклятье.

\- Ну, я думаю… Мог бы ты просто притвориться, что мы встречаемся? Честно говоря, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты делал все те жуткие вещи, которые перечислены в твоём объявлении. Моя тётя в курсе, что ещё неделю назад у меня точно никого не было, так что я просто скажу, что мы начали встречаться, и поэтому я избегала её, чтобы не ранить её чувства этой новостью, - сказала Санса и на мгновение отвела взгляд. - Тебе не кажется это странным?

\- Что?

\- Прийти к кому-то в дом и притвориться бойфрендом. Только для того, чтобы устроить переполох в семье этого человека.

\- Немного.

\- Тогда зачем ты это делаешь?

Она выглядела искренне заинтересованной, да и посетителей было не густо.

Он пожал плечами и решил выдать ей короткую версию.

\- Первый раз просто помог подруге. Рос. Она здесь работает, - он кивнул в сторону той самой официантки, что принесла Сансе кофе. - Её родителей не устраивало, что она сама зарабатывает на жизнь. Постоянно твердили, что она должна выйти замуж за богатого мужика и жить в своё удовольствие. Им одного взгляда на меня хватило, чтобы оставить её в покое. На самом деле, ко мне часто обращаются полные неадекваты, но иногда, всё же, бывают и нормальные девчонки, вроде Рос и тебя, которые просто нуждаются в небольшой помощи.

Он снова пожал плечами.

\- А вообще, занимаюсь этим, чтобы немного повеселиться. Мне нравится ловить на себе ошарашенные взгляды членов семьи, когда меня представляют своим парнем или женихом.

Санса ничего не ответила, просто смотрела на него, раздумывая над его словами.

\- Что ж, я надеюсь, у нас всё получится, - сказала она наконец. - И ещё, мы же сможем с тобой переписываться, чтобы узнать детали, которые влюбленные парочки должны знать друг о друге?

Обычно он просто просил прислать ему файл со всей необходимой информацией на почту, но не стал говорить ей об этом.

\- Да, конечно, - ответил Сандор. - Ну ладно, мне пора вернуться к работе.

\- Сперва дай мне свой телефон, - сказала Санса, протягивая руку.

\- У меня уже есть твой номер.

Она закатила глаза и сказала:

\- Я знаю. Просто хочу добавить кое-что.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, отдай его Рос, когда закончишь.

Сандор разблокировал телефон, открыл контакты и передал его Сансе.

\- Надеюсь, с ним всё будет в порядке?

\- Не волнуйся, ничего ужасного я с твоим телефоном не сделаю, - ответила Санса с улыбкой.

Сандор поднял руки вверх, словно говоря "Ладно, ладно, сдаюсь", и удалился на кухню.

Пару минут спустя Рос вернула ему телефон. Помахав ему на прощание, Санса вышла из бара, и, глядя ей вслед, Сандор подумал, что, кроме всего прочего, у неё была весьма аппетитная попка.

\- А она ничего, - сказала Рос. - Производит впечатление милой девушки, не то что та стерва, что была в прошлый раз.

\- Да, она не такая, как остальные, - ответил Сандор и посмотрел в свой телефон.

Страничка контактов была всё ещё открыта, поэтому он сразу увидел, какие изменения она внесла: добавила домашний адрес, несколько своих никнеймов, которыми её можно было называть при родственниках, и несколько фотографий. На одной она просто мило улыбалась, на остальных же корчила смешные рожицы. Сандор фыркнул, увидев фото, на котором Санса скосила глаза к переносице и пальцем приплюснула кончик носа, изображая свиной пятачок. "С чувством юмора у неё тоже полный порядок", - подумал он с улыбкой.

_СКлиган: Зачем столько фотографий?_

_СансаСтарк: Терпеть не могу быть безликим контактом в чьем-то телефоне. Просто дала тебе несколько вариантов. Я установила "нормальное" фото на свой контакт, но ты можешь поменять на любое другое :)_

_СКлиган: ты странная :) большинство людей не стали бы так заморачиваться ради ненастоящих отношений_

_СансаСтарк: Я предпочитаю определение "необычная" :D и если я что-то делаю, то всегда выкладываюсь по полной. 110%!_

_СКлиган: Очень странно. В смысле, необычно. ха ха_

_СансаСтарк: :Р_


	3. Арья. Подозрение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арью одолевает скука и разочарование.

**22 Декабря**

\- И что там такого смешного? - спросила Арья, глядя, как сестра улыбается чему-то в своём телефоне.

\- Ничего! - Поспешно ответила Санса, поднимая взгляд от экрана. - Всего лишь прикольная фотка Леди. Показать?

Она протянула сестре мобильник, но Арья повернулась к живой собаке, лежавшей рядом.

\- Зачем мне смотреть на фото этой пушистой задницы, если она и так здесь? - спросила Арья, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить Леди и почесать её за ухом. - Кто у нас глупая пушистая задница? Ты? Да, да, ты глупая пушистая задница!

Леди радостно лизнула её в лицо.

\- Арья…

\- Я знаю, знаю. Больше дразнить не буду, а то ещё отомстит, - Арья вздохнула и сунула собаке кусочек печенья. - Просто она у тебя такая дурёха, что я не могу удержаться.

Санса что-то проворчала в ответ, но Арья продолжила, не обращая никакого внимания на недовольство сестры:

\- Так что, ты готова познакомить своего "бойфренда" с родителями и сумасшедшей тётушкой?

\- Да. Он хочет ехать на своей машине, и я так подумала, что мне лучше ехать с ним, а то ещё заблудится. Помнишь тот случай с Подом в ваш первый год знакомства?

Арья кивнула.

\- Да уж, вам точно лучше ехать вместе. Кстати, ты собираешься попросить его устроить что-нибудь эдакое из его списка? Могу я рассчитывать, что он начнёт буянить, устроит драку или окна в гостиной повыбивает? - Арья запрыгнула на диван и устроилась поудобнее, свесив ноги через подлокотник. - Или хотя бы пускай с тётушкой о политике поспорит… О! А к другим девушкам он клеиться будет?

\- Что?! Нет! Не будет он делать ничего подобного!

Арья сузила глаза и уставилась на сестру с подозрением.

\- А что насчёт предложения руки и сердца?

\- Эм... Навряд ли… - ответила Санса, покраснев как маков цвет.

\- Тогда пусть хоть убуханным в дрова прикинется, а то пока что всё это обещает быть до крайности скучным. Ну давай же, Санса, ты должна позволить ему сделать хоть что-то!

\- Он просто будет притворяться моим парнем и всё.

\- Всё?!

\- Да, - ответила Санса с лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Это официально самый нереально скучный план из всех самых нереально скучных планов!

Санса закатила глаза.

\- Ну извини. На самом деле, он очень милый парень, и я не хочу заставлять его делать все эти жуткие вещи. Тётя Лиза должна просто свернуть свою бурную деятельность, а не в обморок грохнуться! Он, правда, говорит, если я передумаю, то будет достаточно одного моего слова - и он всё сделает... А ещё он предложил мне сделать вот это… - С этими словами Санса немного оттянула вниз ворот рубашки, и взгляду Арьи открылась татуировка в виде маленькой птички.

\- С ума сойти! Когда ты успела сделать тату?! - воскликнула Арья, не веря своим глазам.

\- Успокойся, она не настоящая, - ответила Санса, явно наслаждаясь такой бурной реакцией. - Временные чернила, держатся только около недели, а потом и следа не останется. Но прикольная татушка, скажи?

Лицо Сансы светилось от удовольствия.

\- Ну ты даёшь, сестрёнка... Мне нравится! - одобрила Арья.

Санса радостно хихикнула.

\- Я знала, что ты оценишь! У меня этих чернил целый набор. Давай и тебе сделаем? Себе я тоже еще парочку хочу, что-то вроде кружевных узоров на запястьях.

\- Как ты умудрилась нарисовать птичку у себя на шее? Да ещё так красиво, - спросила Арья, разглядывая рисунок. - Я бы точно не смогла.

\- Эм-м… Вообще-то, рисовал Сандор… - Санса отвела взгляд и снова залилась краской. - Он невероятно талантливый художник.

\- Погоди… Сандор - это же тот парень, с которым у тебя, типа, отношения? - удивилась Арья. - Когда вы виделись?

Насколько она знала, Санса только переписывалась с тем парнем, с целью узнать друг о друге побольше деталей, необходимых, чтобы достоверно изобразить влюбленную парочку.

\- Эм… вчера. Мы встретились, чтобы окончательно обсудить план действий, и заодно он сделал мне эту татушку. Я же говорю, он очень милый парень, если узнать его поближе, - ответила Санса, всё так же не глядя сестре в глаза. - Так я… скажу ему, чтобы завтра он за мной заехал. Может, мы с тобой сходим, поужинаем в кафешке? Так не хочется посуду мыть…

\- Давай, - ответила Арья, растерянно наблюдая, как сестра поспешно вскочила и направилась к двери, эдакая горячая штучка на своих высоченных каблуках.

_Нет, она ведь не могла… Или, всё же?.. Ну и дела..._


	4. Под. Поездка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Под старается не злить дьяволёнка по имени Арья.

**23 Декабря**

Поездка в Долину прошла относительно спокойно, без особых происшествий. Под был за рулём, в то время как Арья расположилась на заднем сидении и обдумывала сложившуюся ситуацию.

\- Так что, какие новости? Есть что-нибудь интересное? - спросил он, когда они выехали с заправки, где залили полный бак и купили воды и шоколадных батончиков в дорогу.

Арья оторвалась, наконец, от бинокля, через который непрерывно за чем-то наблюдала, и посмотрела на Пода.

\- Они постоянно над чем-то ржут. Он рассказал какую-то шутку, по-моему, что-то там о пиратах, мне было сложно читать по губам, а она расхохоталась, - ответила Арья и снова уставилась в бинокль. - Как думаешь… Неужели он ей реально нравится?

Под пожал плечами. В глубине души он и правда допускал, что Санса в самом деле запала на Сандора. А то, что тот был от неё без ума, Под знал совершенно точно. Сандор, конечно же, всё отрицал, но они были не первый день знакомы, так что Под мог без труда определить, когда его другу кто-то действительно нравился.

Однако, после болезненного расставания сестры с её последним бойфрендом, Арья всячески оберегала и опекала Сансу. Если бы Арья узнала, что Сандор положил глаз на сестру, она бы его к ней и на километр не подпустила.

Подрик вздохнул и подумал, что Сандор только внешне казался таким грубым и угрюмым, а на самом деле он был славным парнем, который и мухи не обидит, но втолковать это Арье было задачей не из лёгких. Он любил её, но иногда это была не девушка, а сущий дьяволёнок.


	5. Робб. Встреча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Робб делает интересные наблюдения.

**23 Декабря. Продолжение**

Санса успела предупредить братьев о своём "плане", поэтому Робб, который стоял у окна и наблюдал, как мужик, всем своим видом напоминавший Халка, привёз его сестру в классическом авто Шевроле Импала, был только слегка удивлён. Этот тип имел довольно устрашающий вид и был намного выше Сансы, не смотря на то, что она была на высоченных каблуках. А ещё он был в два раза шире её и мускулистый как бык. Половина его лица была изуродована жуткими шрамами, которые он пытался прикрыть длинными волосами. Робб старался припомнить имя этого бугая.

_Что там Санса говорила? Хавьер? Александр? Нет. Ксандер?_

Ни Санса, ни Халк не замечали, что за ними наблюдают. Халк с опаской посмотрел на особняк Арренов, но Санса взяла его за руку и сказала, по всей видимости, что-то успокаивающее. Они обменялись такими нежными, возможно, даже любящими взглядами, что на мгновение Робб забыл, что всё это было не по-настоящему. Затем Халк сказал что-то, от чего глаза Сансы расширились, она отпустила его руку и легонько шлёпнула его, хихикая, как девчонка.

_По крайней мере они общаются друг с другом довольно дружелюбно._

Подъехала машина Подрика, из которой тут же выскочила взбешенная Арья. Робб покачал головой и направился к ним.

\- Что это было, мать твою?! - вопила Арья, наскакивая на Халка. - Кто так водит?! Шумахер хренов! Ты же мог её угробить!

Санса пыталась утихомирить сестру:

\- Перестань, я в порядке! Мы всего лишь немного превысили скорость. К тому же, вы первые затеяли эти гонки…

\- Заткнись, Санса! Я сейчас прикончу этого недоумка!

Арья попыталась ударить Халка, но он с лёгкостью перехватил её руку.

\- Арья, успокойся, тётя Лиза…

Санса не успела закончить фразу, когда раздался визгливый голос их тётушки, резко пронзивший морозный воздух:

\- Арья Старк-Пейн! Прекрати немедленно!

Арья что-то злобно проворчала, но, к счастью, отошла от Халка. Лиза протиснулась между Подом и Роббом и погрозила ей пальцем.

\- Хоть ты и замужняя женщина, но, если ты вздумала устроить драку в моём доме - я тебя отшлёпаю как ребёнка, так и знай!

Отчитав Арью, тётя Лиза повернулась, чтобы поздороваться с Халком, и притворно-радушная улыбка на её лице сменилась выражением неприкрытого ужаса.

Халк ухмыльнулся, от чего его шрамы стали ещё более устрашающими.

\- Сандор Клиган. Очень рад познакомиться с вами, - проскрежетал он.

Робб обратил внимание, что Санса снова взяла его за руку.

_Итак, представление начинается._

\- Почему бы нам не взять ваши сумки и не войти в дом? - предложил Робб. - На улице стоять холодновато.

Халк, которого звали Сандором, взял все свои сумки и сумки Сансы прихватил тоже. В одну руку. И даже не вспотел. Другой рукой он держал руку Сансы и они вместе вошли в дом.

Лиза поспешила за ними, а Робб просто стоял и таращился им вслед. Арья сунула ему одну из своих сумок и спросила:

\- Так ты собираешься помогать или как?


	6. Нед. Разговор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Нед не имеет ничего против.

**23 Декабря. Продолжение**

Нед не был уверен, как относиться к новому парню Сансы, поскольку он разительно отличался ото всех предыдущих.

_Но, может, это и неплохо._

Гарри Хардинг, тот парень, которого пригласила Лиза, а узнав о том, что у Сансы кто-то появился, так и не отменила своего приглашения, имел высшее образование, престижную работу, в общем - был просто идеален. К тому же, он был прекрасным собеседником, способным поддержать беседу на любую тему, и обращался с Сансой совершенно не так, как он, её отец, того хотел бы.

Арья была его маленьким воином, но Санса… Санса была принцессой. И тем, кто обращался с ней подобающим образом, был Сандор. Человек, имевший судимость за кражу со взломом, весь покрытый татуировками, работавший в третьесортной забегаловке и в прокуренном баре. Тот кто из-за тюремного заключения даже школу не окончил, а уж по части красноречия ему до Гарри и подавно как от Винтерфелла до Хайгардена пешком, но, не смотря на всё это, Сандор был честный малый. Именно он относился к Сансе с глубоким уважением, хотя правила этикета ему бы стоило, конечно, подучить. Нед был вынужден признать, что его грубые шутки были довольно смешными, в то время как рафинированные и тщательно продуманные остроты Гарри казались плоскими и скучными. К тому же, со слов Сансы, Леди просто души в Сандоре не чаяла. К сожалению, поскольку Лиза не терпела животных в своём доме, Сансе пришлось оставить Леди в собачьей гостинице, и проверить реакцию собаки на Хардинга не представлялось возможным.

\- Мистер Старк, - обратился к нему Сандор, возникая в дверях кухни. Его голос звучал так, будто в блендер насыпали гравий и включили на полную мощность. Голова его была опущена вниз, чтобы волосы прикрывали шрамы. Нед стоял у плиты и готовил ужин. - Миссис Старк просила меня принести печенье, которое она испекла накануне.

\- Вон оно там, сынок, на барной стойке, - ответил Нед, внимательно разглядывая Сандора. Его осанка и движения были довольно грациозными, несмотря на его размеры. - Перед тем, как ты отнесёшь печенье в гостиную, я бы хотел кое о чём тебя спросить.

\- Вы хотите знать, каковы мои намерения относительно вашей дочери? - спросил Сандор с усмешкой, но Нед не обратил на это никакого внимания.

\- Нет, скорее, когда вы на самом деле начали встречаться?

Поняв, что его раскусили, подставной бойфренд его дочери выглядел озадаченным.

\- Она вам всё рассказала?

\- Нет. Я сразу заподозрил что-то неладное, а вы, молодой человек, только что сами подтвердили мои догадки. Это ведь всё из-за Лизы, не так ли? - со вздохом спросил Нед.

Сандор кивнул.

\- Ладно, я вас двоих не выдам, - заверил его Нед. - Хотя Кейтилин будет разочарована.

\- Правда?

\- Сынок, настоящие у вас отношения или нет, но ты первый парень, которого Санса по-настоящему познакомила с семьёй и не решила с ним расстаться еще до намеченного знакомства.

Глаза Сандора расширились от удивления.

Нед продолжил:

\- К тому же, вы двое, мне кажется, нашли общий язык, так что ваши отношения, будь они настоящими, не стали бы для нас с Кейтилин концом света.

\- Эм… Спасибо? Я так думаю… - Пробормотал Сандор, хватая блюдо с печеньем, и пулей вылетел с кухни.

Нед усмехнулся, возвращаясь к приготовлению ужина.


	7. Кейтилин. Напиток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кейтилин наблюдает за забавной парочкой.

**23 Декабря. Продолжение**

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что не веришь в Семерых? - донеслось из соседней комнаты.

Кейтилин закатила глаза.

_Понятия не имею, почему моя сестра решила, что этот парень вообще подойдёт Сансе._

Лиза играла на пианино, исполняла какую-то древнюю рождественскую мелодию. В это время Кейтилин, сидя позади неё, читала рассказ, который позже собиралась почитать вслух для своих внуков.

В отличие от Лизы, Кейтилин было всё равно, был ли у Сансы кто-нибудь или нет, но в случае, если был, то Кейтилин желала знать всю его подноготную. Нед был с ней солидарен и подключил свои связи, чтобы разузнать об этом парне поподробнее.

На первый взгляд Гарольд казался лучшим вариантом для Сансы, но Кейтилин он сразу не понравился.

\- Я имею в виду именно то, что я сказал, - донёсся до неё рык Сандора. - Я вообще не верю ни в каких богов.

\- Это просто уму не постижимо! Истинное богохульство! Тебе уготованы семь кругов Преисподней, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе!

Кейтилин прошмыгнула в гостиную, где собрались дети и внуки, и выбрала себе место поближе к Сандору. Рикон и Бран еще не приехали, но остальные все были здесь. Робб и Мэри присматривали за своими двухлетними близнецами, чтобы те ничего не разбили и не испортили. Пятилетняя дочь Джона и Игритт, сопя от усердия, карабкалась на колени к Арье, и та с нескрываемым облегчением пересадила её на руки Подрику. Рэйдер визжала и пыталась вырваться, чтобы снова попытаться взобраться на Арью. Глядя на эту картину, Джон и Игритт не могли удержаться от смеха. Теон и Оливар предпочли отойти в сторону и поговорить о чём-то своём. Санса сидела на диване, прильнув к Сандору, а тот прижимал её к себе, положив руку ей на плечи.

Нед просветил Кейтилин, что отношения этих двоих были всего лишь розыгрышем, и это её расстраивало, но, учитывая представления Лизы об идеальном парне для Сансы, она вполне могла понять затею своей дочери.

_Они оба прекрасные актёры. Даже зная правду, я смотрю на них и не могу в неё поверить._

\- Я не верю в жизнь после смерти, так что все эти сказки о преисподней мне побоку, - ответил Сандор, начиная, как показалось Кейтилин, уставать от этих препирательств.

\- Прошу прощения, - сказал Гарри. - Я вовсе не имел намерения тебя чем-либо оскорбить или обидеть.

_Да неужели?_

\- Но ты неправ, - продолжал Гарри. - Семеро - это истинные Боги Вестероса, и любой, кто считает иначе - просто идиот. Позволь принести тебе ещё один напиток, пока ты обдумываешь мои слова.

Кейтилин услышала тяжкий вздох Сандора, а затем он посмотрел на Сансу и нежно спросил:

\- Ты как, пташка? Всё в порядке?

_Ага, он уже придумал ей милое прозвище… Не слишком ли это для ненастоящих отношений? Интересно, а как она его называет…_

\- М-м-м… Да всё норм, здоровяк - ответила Санса.

_Здоровяк?_

\- Санса, ты что, пьяна? - Спросил он, наклоняясь к ней.

\- Чё-ё-ё… Да я ничё не пила, ток апельсинный сок, - пробормотала она в ответ, с трудом выговаривая слова.

\- Ты пила из моего бокала? Я к нему едва притронулся, но он пуст… Ты всё выпила? - спросил Сандор.

\- Брум-бурум-бум! Круть! Бум! Ты мне нра! Бум! - выдала она в ответ и хихикнула. - Чёт глазки тово… закрываться…

\- Ч-чёрт! Что было в этом соке? - спросил Сандор. Он сделал большой глоток и нахмурился. - Это всё что угодно, но не апельсиновый сок. Санса, ты явно перебрала.

\- Чё? - еле ворочая языком, спросила она.

Сандор вздохнул.

Кейтилин наблюдала за происходящим с большим интересом. Хоть они с Недом и не запрещали детям пить алкогольные напитки, но всегда учили их пить в меру. Санса же была к алкоголю равнодушна, и Кейтилин даже не подозревала, что её дочь так быстро пьянеет.

\- Еще один Апельсиновый Сюрприз, Клиган? - спросил Гарольд, входя в комнату с бокалом в руке.

\- Нет, спасибо. Я не хочу, а Сансе уже достаточно, - ответил Сандор, вставая с дивана. - Ей нужно хорошенько выспаться и пить побольше воды.

\- Я провожу её в спальню, - тут же предложил Гарольд, ставя запотевший бокал на антикварный кофейный столик красного дерева.

\- Не-е-е-е-т, - захныкала Санса. - Не ты-ы-ы, Сандо-о-ор.

Она положила руки Сандору на плечи и издала ещё несколько жалобных стонов.

\- Что? Я ничего не понял, - сказал Сандор, обнимая её, но на губах его играла улыбка. Он с лёгкостью поднял её на руки и сказал:

\- Отнесу её в спальню, а потом спущусь, чтобы воды ей принести.

\- Я пока приготовлю графин с водой, - сказала Кейтилин, поднявшись, и одобрительно похлопала его по руке.

\- Сндо-о-ор, - промурлыкала Санса.

\- Да?

\- У нас щ-щё не бло секса, но я о-о-о-очень хочу. Ты ткой секси-шмекси, а-а-а-а…

Кейтилин с трудом сдержала улыбку, когда Санса прижалась к Сандору и зарылась носом в его шею, а он покраснел.

Арья фыркнула от смеха, и Робб запустил в неё диванной подушкой.

В гостиную вошла Лиза, желая узнать, что здесь происходит.

\- Это что ещё такое? - спросила она, глядя на Сансу и Сандора. - Почему она спит у него на руках?

\- Я-н-не сплю, м-м-м, зад-ни-ца! - пробормотала Санса и захихикала. - Дай м-мне твою пощ-щ-щупть, Сандр-р...

\- Гарри сделал для Сандора Апельсиновый Сюрприз, но его выпила Санса, а она у нас вообще пить не умеет, - объяснила Лизе Кейтилин.

Лиза нахмурилась.

\- Я думала, вы состоите в клубе Анонимных Алкоголиков, - сказала она, обращаясь к Сандору. - Почему же вы позволили себе пить алкоголь?

Брови Сандора взлетели вверх от удивления.

\- Нет, что вы, я не алкоголик. В юности да, было дело, выпивал в компании парней постарше, но потом завязал. Да я даже не знал, что в Апельсиновом Сюрпризе был алкоголь.

\- Я всех поставила в известность, что вам нельзя ничего алкогольного, - настаивала Лиза.

Кейтилин посмотрела на Гарольда, который стоял в сторонке, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

\- Тёть Лиза, ну чё в-вы прстали, - вклинилась в разговор Санса. - У вас с дядь Тор-росом ващ нет сек-каса, или… вам м-м-мж-ж-жк-ик ващ не нуж-ж-жн?

\- Не нужен, - помог ей договорить Сандор. - Вам мужик вообще не нужен.

\- Д-да! Всмысль… ненужн… Х-х-чу. Я хчу Сандра. У нево-о з-зад-ни-ца! Как ор-рех! Да-а-а… - пробормотала Санса, будучи не в состоянии держать глаза открытыми. - Пжам-кать! Я длжна эт сде-лть! - воскликнула она и показала большой палец вверх, резко выбросив руку куда-то в сторону и чуть не попав бедняге Оливару прямо в глаз.

Сандор едва не расхохотался, в то время как все остальные Старки уже смеялись во всю, но всё же он не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда выносил Сансу из комнаты, а она предпринимала тщетные попытки ухватить его за зад.

\- Он просто-напросто пытается избежать правосудия Семерых, - проворчал Гарольд.

\- Чувак, заткнись, - сказала ему Арья, с недоброй улыбкой на губах. - В этом доме собрались люди, которые придерживаются разных мнений на тему религии, а ты сейчас просто нарываешься.

\- Арья, не нужно затевать ссору, - предупреждающим тоном сказала Лиза.

Арья улыбнулась и сказала:

\- Я и не собиралась. Просто Гарольд только что провозгласил Семерых единственными истинными богами Вестероса, и тот, кто в них не верит и не поклоняется им, по его мнению, идиот. Вообще-то в нашей стране свобода вероисповедания. Гарри, я молюсь Многоликому Богу, а мои родители, братья и сёстры верят и в Старых, и в Новых богов.

\- Хэй! - воскликнул вдруг Теон, отлипнув, наконец, от своего бойфренда.

\- А, ну да, Теон верит в Утонувшего Бога. Тётя Лиза и дядя Торос почитают Владыку Света. Существует много различных религиозных верований, так что… так что, пожалуйста, Гарри, заткни пасть.

От внимания Кейтилин не укрылось, что Лиза гневно сжала губы в узкую линию, глядя, как Гарри рассыпается в извинениях.


	8. Бран. Ужин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бран и Нед оценивают гостей.

**23 Декабря. Продолжение**

\- Санса в порядке? - спросил Бран. Он и Рикон как раз вошли в дом, когда Сандор спустился в гостиную и сообщил, что Санса ужинать не будет. Парень, которого пригласила тётя Лиза, Гарольд, на мгновение показался Брану расстроенным этой новостью, но затем заговорил о чём-то с Риконом.

\- С ней всё будет хорошо, - ответил подставной бойфренд Сансы. - Когда она проснётся, у неё наверняка будет жуткая головная боль. После ужина я отнесу ей немного еды. Я бы уже это сделал, но она отключилась, едва я уложил её в постель.

Бран пристально оглядел мужчину оценивающим взглядом. Тот был невероятно высоким и будто излучал спокойствие и уверенность, но от Брана не укрылось, что он подмечал всё вокруг. Создавалось впечатление, что ни одна мелочь не ускользнула от внимания Сандора.

\- Ладно, успокойтесь все, - сказал Нед, ставя огромное блюдо на стол. - Давайте ужинать.

Бран уселся рядом с Сандором, рассчитывая таким образом узнать его получше. Всё, что он знал об этом странном человеке, это что он "продавал" себя как подставного бойфренда для семейных мероприятий. А ещё Санса была о нём очень высокого мнения, иначе бы не упоминала его имя в разговоре буквально через слово. В последнее время от неё только и было слышно что «Сандор сказал это» и «Сандор думает то».

Брану очень хотелось поговорить с Сандором, но Гарольд, или "Гарри", как он просил называть себя, никак не затыкался.

\- Недавно меня повысили от административного помощника до старшего помощника по управлению, и есть хорошие перспективы дальнейшего карьерного роста. Мистер Бейлиш очень впечатлен моей работой. Говорит, что к следующему году я даже смогу подняться до уровня старшего помощника по административным вопросам.

\- Это потрясающе, Гарри, - улыбнулась тетя Лиза.

Наконец, появился дядя Торос, но казалось, парень, выбранный его женой для Сансы, был ему абсолютно не интересен. Бран был о Гарри того же мнения.

\- А чем ты, интересно, занимаешься? - неприятно ухмыляясь, спросил Гарри, обращаясь к Сандору.

\- По будням работаю поваром, а на выходных подрабатываю барменом, но подумываю бросить это дело, хотя окончательно пока не решил. В закусочной у меня утренние смены, что меня вполне устраивает, а в баре вечерние и ночные, но зато там платят лучше, - спокойно ответил Сандор, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза.

\- Зачем же отказываться от хорошей зарплаты? - спросила Лиза. - Я полагаю, вам нужны деньги…

\- Нет, не особо. У меня прилично накоплено, трачу я не много, и мне бы хотелось иметь больше свободного времени, чтобы проводить его с Сансой, - Сандор пожал плечами. - На самом деле, я бы мог вообще не работать ближайшие пять лет, при этом не имея проблем с деньгами, но я предпочитаю чем-нибудь заниматься. Мне нравится работать, хотя не так много мест готовы нанимать таких парней, как я.

\- О, - всё, что смогла сказать на это Лиза. - Кстати, у вас красивая машина. Должно быть, обслуживание обходится недешево?

Сандор покачал головой.

\- Неа. Всё, что нужно, я делаю сам. Полностью поменял всю начинку. Дед со стороны мамы научил. У него была своя автомастерская, одна из лучших в городе.

\- Правда? Она ещё работает? - Спросил Теон. - Я бы с удовольствием туда обратился. Парень, с которым я связался последний раз, запросил за ремонт просто грабительскую цену.

Сандор покачал головой.

\- Я знаю несколько мест, которые могу порекомендовать, но деда вытеснили из бизнеса много лет назад. Одна из тех общенациональных корпоративных сетей, которые успешно борются с конкурентами, какими бы они ни были, даже если это всего лишь небольшое семейное предприятие. Дед умер через несколько месяцев после того, как ему пришлось закрыть мастерскую.

\- Это было до твоего ареста, сынок, не так ли? Что заставило тебя сделать то, что ты сделал? - Спросил Нед. Сандор посмотрел на него удивленно, но кивнул. - Жаль, что тебя поймали, но твой поступок был благородным. Вызывает уважение.

\- Что? Его арест? - Усмехнулся Гарри. - Насколько благородным это может быть? Он провел в тюрьме три года!

Нед усмехнулся.

\- Да, но в процессе он разорил нечестную компанию и пожертвовал все их незаконно полученные деньги различным благотворительным организациям. Просто современный член Братства Без Знамен. Хотя по этой причине тебе пришлось бросить школу?

Сандор кивнул.

\- Что ж… Я всё равно нахожу это достойным уважения.

Гарри издал какой-то странный звук, пытаясь показать, что он не впечатлён. Тётя Лиза выглядела обеспокоенной.

\- Гарри, у тебя тоже неплохая машина, - небрежно заметил Нед.

_Слишком небрежно_, подумал Бран. И вот оно. Он чувствовал себя более счастливым, чем следовало. Одного беглого взгляда на братьев и сестру хватило, чтобы удостовериться - они тоже улыбаются, зная, что должно было случиться.

\- О, да! Новейшая модель! Купил её совсем недавно, - уши Гарри слегка покраснели, когда он сунул большой кусок картофельного пюре в рот.

\- Ах, да, это была ужасная авария. Но никто не пострадал, верно?

Гарри немного побледнел.

\- Нет, только... Телефонный столб. Я не был пьян, сэр.

\- Я так и не думал, - сказал Нед с ласковой улыбкой. - Как поживает твоя тётя? Миссис Уэйнвуд, правильно?

\- Она в порядке, сэр. На днях она сообщила мне, что хочет посетить Север в следующем году, - сказал Гарри.

Бран закатил глаза. Парень явно пытался заработать себе дополнительные очки, но отца так просто не проведёшь, у него всегда отлично получалось усыплять бдительность собеседника ложным чувством безопасности.

\- Будем рады видеть её в Винтерфелле в любое время. А твои дети в порядке?

\- У них тоже все хорошо, сэр. Я... - Внезапно Гарри осёкся, и побледнел так сильно, будто вся кровь отлила от его лица.

Бран еле сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться. За столом послышались сдавленные смешки, но отцу как-то удалось сохранить невозмутимое лицо.

\- Девочки шести и восьми лет, верно? - спокойно спросил Нед.

Тетя Лиза была в ужасе. Бран пришёл к выводу, что она не знала. Брови дяди Тороса взлетели вверх.

\- Д-да, сэр.

\- А тебе ведь всего двадцать четыре. Чудесно. Мне было двадцать лет, когда родился Робб. Честно говоря, стать отцом в таком раннем возрасте было адски трудно, но я бы не променял это на весь мир. Я считаю, это просто замечательно, что ты, будучи отцом двух детей от двух разных женщин, находишь время для работы и ухаживания за потенциальной женой. - Нед выпил вина, не сводя глаз с Гарри.

\- Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр, - сказал Гарри, потупив глаза.

\- Так чем же занимается старший управляющий? - спросил Нед, делая ещё глоток.

\- Ну, я помогаю ассистенту по административным вопросам управления…

\- Но что конкретно ты делаешь? Какие у тебя рабочие обязанности?

От волнения Гарри стал заикаться:

\- Ну, это… я… гм… среди моих _многочисленных_ обязанностей ответы на телефонные звонки, ведение дневников помощника менеджера и менеджера, организация встреч, прием… сообщений…

Бран заметил, что Гарри держит одну руку под столом и то и дело туда косится.

\- Гм... и печать, и обработка текстов… А ещё я должен регистрировать, организовывать и обслуживать собрания, составлять повестки дня, управлять базами данных, расставлять приоритеты по рабочим нагрузкам. Я также помогаю помощнику менеджера по подбору, обучению и контролю младшего персонала… А! Кроме того, помогаю с обработкой корреспонденции, внедрением новых процедур и... Ну, с административными системами... Отвечаю за поддержание связей с соответствующими организациями, координацию почтовых рассылок и аналогичных рекламных задач... Ну и так далее.

Бран прошептал на ухо Сандору:

\- Он это гуглил что ли?

\- Может быть, - прошептал Сандор в ответ. - Варианта два: либо это, либо он просто решил незаметно пощекотать своего дружка, пока никто не видит.

Бран фыркнул от смеха.

Нед приподнял одну бровь и спросил:

\- Гарольд, ты помощник секретаря?

\- Э-э… нет? - Спросил Гарри с легкой паникой в голосе, но это был риторический вопрос.

Бран знал. Все его братья и его сестра знали. Каждый вопрос, который его отец задавал любому потенциальному парню или подружке кого-либо из семьи Старков, был риторическим. Он просто хотел посмотреть, как они ответят.

Сандор выдержал испытание на отлично. Гарри же справился… далеко не блестяще.


	9. Рикон. Взлом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рикон и Арья кое-что задумали.

**23 Декабря. Продолжение**

Рикон спёр телефон Гарри без особых усилий. Разблокировка заняла всего пару минут, даже меньше, чем он ожидал.

\- С тебя пять баксов, - сказал он Арье. - Пароль был 6969.

Недовольно ворча себе под нос, Арья протянула ему деньги. Рикон не мог сдержать улыбку, засовывая их в карман. Они были в его комнате, и он подключил украденный телефон к своему компьютеру, чтобы слить информацию.

\- Готово! - Заявил он с довольным видом. - Теперь мы будем получать уведомления о всех его действиях в режиме реального времени. Давай-ка посмотрим, чем занимается этот чувак... Вау! Тут же… Дофига порнухи!

Он показал экран Арье.

\- Капец, его последний поиск был “рыжеволосые мамочки”. Надо бы предупредить маму и тетю Лизу… - Арья разблокировала телефон и открыла список контактов.

\- Что ты там делаешь?

\- Просто смотрю, с кем он переписывается. Хм, здесь много женских имен. И... О боже, он ставит звёздочки!

Рикон посмотрел на нее.

\- Что еще за звёздочки?

\- У этого ублюдка есть звездный рейтинг для девушек! Санса тоже в списке, номера телефона нет, но есть комментарии... О, блин, да этот придурок вкрай охренел...

\- Что там?

\- Ничего, что мне хотелось бы произнести вслух, - огрызнулась Арья. - Ну, щас я ему устрою... Спутаю имена этих цыпочек.

\- Что ты сделаешь?

\- Собираюсь поменять имена в списке контактов. Надеюсь, это внесёт еще больше разнообразия в его и без того бурную личную жизнь, но даже если нихрена не сработает - пофиг. Пусть помучается, расставляя всё как было, козлина.

Рикон ничего не говорил в течение нескольких минут, он просто наблюдал, как Арья старательно меняет имена. Наконец, он сказал:

\- Знаешь… Мы могли бы… Написать некоторым из них…

Она посмотрела на него с интересом.

\- Отправим сообщения?

\- Ага, пригласим их сюда. Скажем, что это романтический отпуск ... - Он пожал плечами. - Просто предложение.

Губы Арьи расплылись в злорадной ухмылке.

\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, чувак.


	10. Джон. Тайные намерения

**24 Декабря**

На следующее утро Джон в клетчатой фланелевой пижаме спустился вниз по лестнице, зевая на ходу и привычным жестом приглаживая рукой свои кудрявые локоны. Он направлялся на кухню, чтобы запустить кофеварку до того, как проснется Игритт. Она всегда была либо жутко сварливой, либо до крайности угрюмой, пока не получит свою утреннюю дозу кофеина. К тому же, их маленький манчкин так пинался во сне, что выпихнул его из постели.

Из кухни доносились громкие голоса, кто-то явно о чём-то спорил. Тетя Кэт и ее сестра, подумал Джон.

\- Лиза, это неправильно!

\- Если он так верен ей, как ты считаешь, то чем это может навредить? Кроме того, я так давно не видела малышку Миранду ...

\- Да она же самая известная кокетка и вертихвостка по эту сторону океана! Если она положит на него глаз...

\- Он большой мальчик, Кэт, - прошипела Лиза. - Если он любит ее, то никакая “кокетка и вертихвостка”, как ты выразилась, его не уведёт. Если же он клюнет на другую - тем лучше. Санса поймёт, что он ей не пара, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Кроме того, это мой дом. Здесь ты не можешь указывать мне, что делать.

Джон не мог их видеть, но у него было сильное подозрение, что вена на лбу тёти Кэт пульсирует, как бывает каждый раз, когда она злится. Он отступил на несколько шагов и снова пошел к кухне, стараясь топать как можно громче, чтобы они услышали его приближение.


	11. Мэри. Искры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мэри тоже нравится эта парочка

**24 Декабря. Продолжение**

\- Значит, вы думаете, что эту Миранду пригласили сюда с конкретной целью разлучить Сансу и ее подставного парня? - Спросил Бран у Джона.

Арья фыркнула.

\- Вот и прекрасно! Я его терпеть не могу, - заявила она.

Джон притащил ее и Брана в комнату Робба, и теперь они обсуждали, что им делать, и стоит ли вообще что-то делать. Мэри, жена Робба, слушала с большим интересом, не имея ничего против того, что вся эта компания вторглась в их с мужем комнату в такой ранний час.

\- Но они так чудесно смотрятся вместе! Между ними искры так и летают! - возразила она. Ее муж и остальные кивнули в знак согласия.

\- Да он же просто придурок! Жду не дождусь, когда вся эта хрень с нашей семейной встречей окончится и он, наконец, исчезнет из нашей жизни, - выплюнула Арья.

\- Наша маленькая злючка, - сказал Джон, взъерошивая её волосы. - Я вот считаю, что Сандор классный парень. Он говорил мне, что, когда он находился в тюрьме, его приняли в одну из тех программ помощи подросткам, в которых работают в бывшие осужденные. Ему пришлось бы намного хуже, если бы не его наставник.

Арья снова фыркнула.

\- Почему ты так его не любишь? - спросил Мэри. - Он ведёт себя очень мило и уважительно по отношению к Сансе.

Арья отвернулась, все еще дуясь.

Робб сказал:

\- Я знаю почему. Она просто всё еще бесится, что по дороге сюда бросила ему вызов устроить гонки, сама, как обычно, сжульничала, но все равно проиграла.

Мэри, Джон и Бран захихикали, Арья же пробурчала что-то вроде “Идите в пекло!” и вылетела из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.


	12. Теон. Похмелье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон задаёт непростые вопросы.

**24 Декабря. Продолжение**

\- Поверить не могу, что твоя тётя умудрилась пригласить такого, как он, - сказал Оливар, застёгивая рубашку. - Он же заразный! Из сомнительных стрип-баров и третьесортных публичных домов не вылезает, точно тебе говорю. Когда он к нам пожаловал, мы его даже на порог не пустили. Видел бы ты его анализы, там же целый букет, а у нас все девочки здоровые, медосмотр проходят регулярно.

Теон усмехнулся. Оливар был хозяином одного из лучших домов развлечений в городе и был немало удивлен, увидев постоянного клиента подобных заведений на рождественском ужине семьи своего парня, а вот то, что Гарри его не узнал, было вполне объяснимо.

\- Он никогда не смотрит на лица, а у меня нет тех частей тела, которые его интересуют, так что тут нет ничего удивительного.

\- Так что? Скажем ей? - Спросил Теон, обнимая Оливара. - Я имею в виду тётю Лизу.

\- Нет, не стоит. В конце концов, именно благодаря ей мы с тобой вместе, и мне бы не хотелось портить ей семейный праздник. Она ведь всё равно рано или поздно поймёт, что из себя представляет этот Гарри, - ответил Оливар и поцеловал Теона. - Давай лучше посмотрим, что твой отец приготовил на завтрак.

***

Они проходили мимо комнаты Сансы, когда дверь неожиданно открылась, и в коридор вышел Сандор.

\- Привет! Ты ведь Теон, верно? - спросил он. Теон кивнул. - Не подскажешь, где я могу найти чистые полотенца? Все свои Санса... Кхм… Использовала.

\- Я могу показать тебе, - предложил Оливар и поцеловал Теона в щеку. - Почему бы тебе пока не проверить, как дела у твоей сестры, любимый?

Теон осторожно вошел в комнату Сансы, когда Оливар и Сандор отправились на поиски чистых полотенец.

\- Санса? Ты жива?

\- Жива, но голова меня просто убивает, - слабым голосом ответила она. Санса полусидела в кровати, устроившись на целой куче подушек. - Сандор дал мне какое-то лекарство и посоветовал пить много воды. Говорит, должно помочь...

\- Тебе очень скоро полегчает, держись, - сказал Теон, легонько похлопывая её по коленке.

\- Я же не ... Не говорила и не делала ничего слишком вызывающего, правда? - спросила Санса. - Из Сандора слова не вытянешь, я спрашиваю, а он постоянно меняет тему разговора...

\- Ну… Э-э... Кхм-м… - Только и смог ответить Теон. Он находил ее одержимость задницей Сандора весьма забавной, хотя, откровенно говоря, там действительно было на что посмотреть. - Извини... Не мог не заметить, что твой парень выходил из твоей комнаты в такой ранний час, - сказал он, беря с тумбочки книгу и делая вид, что она его очень заинтересовала.

\- Представляю, какие яркие картины рисует твоё бурное воображение, - Санса хихикнула. - Но вынуждена тебя разочаровать: на самом деле он провел большую часть ночи, заботясь обо мне и следя за тем, чтобы я не захлебнулась рвотой во сне. Он - лучший парень, который у меня когда-либо был, и он даже не мой парень…

Она вздохнула.

\- Какая ирония, - сказал Теон, с лукавой улыбкой на губах. Санса улыбнулась в ответ и закрыла глаза.

\- Мне вот интересно, он занимается этим регулярно?

\- М-м-м... Как правило, это какие-то праздничные мероприятия, но также и любые семейные собрания, такие как наше, и еще много чего, - ответила Санса не открывая глаз. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Зачем он это делает?

Санса открыла один глаз и посмотрела на него.

\- Ты хочешь знать причину?

\- Ну да. Я имею в виду, это немного странно, ты так не считаешь?

Санса снова вздохнула.

\- Я спрашивала его об этом. Он сказал, что это началось как одолжение другу. Хорошая девчонка, его коллега по работе, она бы тебе нравилась. Потом он просто продолжал это делать, потому что это весело, а ему было скучно… - Она отвела глаза. - Только мне кажется, здесь есть кое-что ещё. Я думаю, что ему было не только скучно, но и одиноко. У него ведь не так много друзей. Один из них Под, и у него есть два близких друга со времён тюрьмы, Берик и Тормунд, но они не живут в Королевской Гавани.

\- А ты? Ты ведь теперь тоже его друг?

Она улыбнулась, но ему показалось, что как-то немного печально.

\- Да. Мы друзья.

Теону хотелось продолжить этот разговор, но Оливар и Сандор вернулись с полотенцами.


	13. Игритт. Разоблачение

**24 Декабря. Продолжение**

После завтрака вся семья собралась в гостиной. Санса выглядела немного зеленоватой, но всё же выражение лица у неё было вполне довольное, возможно, потому что подставной бойфренд всё время нежно обнимал и прижимал её к себе. Она старательно демонстрировала окружающим свою татуировку, но в итоге ей пришлось признаться, что тату было временное, поскольку Рикон безостановочно твердил, что делать татуировку должно быть очень больно, а Санса абсолютно не способна терпеть боль.

Игритт была не самой образованной женщиной, но она неплохо разбиралась в людях. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что у сестры её парня были чувства к этому здоровяку со шрамами на лице, и любой, кто этого не видел, был еще большим тугодумом, чем Джон. А тот, кто _отказывался_ видеть это, был идиотом.

Торос рассказывал о развлечениях и мероприятиях, запланированных на сегодня, когда дворецкий объявил о прибытии новой гостьи. Мисс Миранда Ройс.

На силиконовых губищах у грудастой девицы, вошедшей в комнату, была довольно откровенная улыбка, пока она одного за другим бесцеремонно осматривала всех мужчин в комнате.

Игритт сузила глаза, когда Миранда плотоядно посмотрела на Джона, но увивалась эта дамочка вовсе не за ним, а за Сандором. Стоило только ему отойти от Сансы хоть на шаг, ушлая девица была уже тут как тут. В итоге она довела его до того, что он наорал на неё. Это случилось, когда они катались на коньках по озеру за домом мисс Лизы. Миранда в очередной раз попыталась прижаться к Сандору своими буферами, а тот не выдержал и разразился таким жутким рыком, что она улепётывала от него куда глаза глядят, вопя так, будто он её как минимум убивал.

Удирая, эта трусливая курица врезалась в красавчика с Юга, того самого, который неустанно продолжал доказывать, что он действительно был именно таким придурком, каким Игритт и считала его с самой первой встречи. Она подумала, а был бы Джон уж очень против, если бы она выпустила в этого Гарри парочку стрел из своего любимого лука? _Разрешу ему на это посмотреть_, решила она с мечтательной улыбкой. _Пусть он возьмёт меня сзади, точно! Вот это будет круто! Настоящий бутерброд, Джон пронзит меня своим членом, пока я пронзаю стрелами этого пижона._

Эти два идиота, сисястая тёлка и смазливый недоумок, исчезли вместе, вероятно, думая, что этого никто не заметил, но Игритт заметила. И она с удовольствием рассказала мисс Лизе, что, если она ищет Гарри, то Игритт абсолютно точно видела, как он удалялся по направлению к дому. Дикий вопль, который все услышали несколько минут спустя, заставил их всех (кроме бедной всё ещё зелёной Сансы и Сандора, оставшегося с ней) бежать к его источнику.

Мисс Лиза стояла в дверях библиотеки.

Идиот с Юга предпринимал безуспешные попытки натянуть штаны на свой тощий зад. Его невзрачный член болтался между худых, бледных ног, пока он тщетно пытался запихнуть его в свои слишком узкие джинсы, а пышногрудая шлюшка поспешно застёгивала свою блузку. Судя по всему, они решили потрахаться на столе в библиотеке, где их и застала мисс Лиза.

Игритт с огромным трудом сдерживала рвущийся наружу смех. Как и все остальные, кто видел эту картину, кроме, разве что, мисс Лизы, которая никак не могла отвести полных ужаса глаз от вялого и сморщенного члена Гарри.

Стало еще веселее, когда дворецкий объявил, что к мистеру Хардингу приехали гости, и привел несколько женщин, которые в замешательстве смотрели друг на друга и на всех присутствующих. Игритт слышала, как Арья и Рикон злорадно хихикали, пока Гарри Хардинг пытался разрулить ситуацию своими путанными объяснениями, приведшими в конечном итоге к тому, что женщины устроили между собой настоящую кошачью драку с выцарапыванием глаз и вырыванием волос. Хардингу досталось больше всех.

Ко всеобщему удовольствию, Гарри, Миранду и остальных сомнительных девиц выставили за дверь еще до обеда.


	14. Лиза. Предложение

**24 Декабря. Продолжение**

\- Что я сделала не так? Где ошиблась? Когда свернула не туда? - стонала Лиза. Супруг ласково и нежно пытался успокоить её, но она была настолько погружена в своё страдание и четвертый мартини, что все его усилия были напрасны. - Визерис был слишком одержим драконами. Рамси оказался гомосексуалистом, ещё и любителем верёвок и наручников, фу, гадость какая... Уиллас тоже гей, к тому же влюблен в Мартелла. Джон Амбер не имел с ней ничего общего и делал непристойные намёки в самом начале свидания. Джоффри был просто невыносим, представляешь, он опозорил ее перед всем рестораном, обозвал "рыжей сучкой" и "шалавой", тогда как они были знакомы всего каких-то десять минут!

\- Кажется, Санса счастлива с этим Сандором, и он, вроде, не такой, как другие, - сказал Торос. Лиза уставилась на него, испепеляя взглядом.

\- Но он ей не пара! Она такая красивая и очаровательная, а он... нет. Она могла бы встречаться с самыми известными певцами и звёздами Голливуда, даже принцы валялись бы у её ног, но этот… Этот... Сандор? Он же никто. Пустое место. Уголовник. Он как грязная оловянная ложка к её фарфоровому чайному сервизу.

\- Это немного грубо, Лиза, любовь моя. Он не плохой человек. Он хорошо к ней относится, имеет стабильный доход и с ним интересно пообщаться. Попробуй провести с ним некоторое время. Дай ему шанс и сама увидишь, - сказал Торос, целуя ее в лоб.

Лиза дулась и страдала еще несколько часов, но, наконец, присоединилась к семье, когда ее сын вернулся домой. Робин путешествовал по Лису в художественном туре, спонсируемом школой, и у него было полно захватывающих дорожных историй. Он был очарован Клиганом с того самого момента, когда увидел его, заявив, что просто обязан нарисовать этот образец мужественности вместе со своей дорогой кузиной - воплощением женственности.

\- Это будет идеальный инь и янь для моего творческого проекта в зимнем семестре! - заявил он.

Лиза попыталась непредвзято и без предубеждения оценить, как этот огромный парень со шрамами на лице общался с её семьей. У нее были сомнения относительно Гарри еще до прибытия Сансы, когда она видела, как он флиртует с горничными. Затем были эти его басни о небывалых карьерных успехах. Ей бы следовало сразу догадаться, что они слишком невероятны, чтобы быть правдой, ведь он работал на Петира Бейлиша, а этим уже всё сказано. Лиза давно научилась не доверять Бейлишу, несмотря на то, что он был весьма преуспевающим бизнесменом. С её стороны вполне логично было предположить, что Гарри тоже замешан в грязных делишках Петира. Кроме того она не могла ему простить довольно резкие и недалёкие высказывания на тему религии, а уж о его детях, существование которых он так тщательно скрывал, и говорить нечего.

_Отец! Он отец! Двух маленьких девочек. Если мои подсчёты верны, первый ребенок родился, когда ему было всего шестнадцать лет! Как я могла не знать об этом? И вождение в нетрезвом виде? У этого Сандора могли быть проблемы с выпивкой, но он никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы пьяным садиться за руль._

Нед показал ей папки с некоторыми личными сведениями, собранными им об обоих парнях, и это открыло ей глаза на истину.

_Я полагаю, что ... возможно, предыдущие успехи в сватовстве затмили мой разум, подумала она. И, возможно, я была неправа, считая, что все те парни, которых я предлагала, подходили Сансе._ Она наблюдала за тем, как ее племянница что-то шепчет на ухо здоровяку в шрамах. При этом Санса будто светилась изнутри. Они оба светились. _И я полагаю, что я могла судить Клигана по его внешности, будучи убежденной в том, что Гарри был просто идеален в сравнении с ним. Лиза вздохнула. Что ж, похоже, Сандор Клиган, на самом деле, неплохой человек и подходит ей намного больше других._

\- Санса, Сандор. После тщательного размышления я благословляю ваши отношения, - вдруг сказала Лиза, заставив всех вокруг посмотреть на нее.

\- Хм, спасибо? - Сказала Санса со слегка растерянной улыбкой на лице. - Мы... Кхм… Мы хотим кое-что сказать тебе, тётя Лиза. Дело в том, что...

\- Дело вот в чём, - перебил её Клиган. - Есть кое-что, о чём я хотел бы спросить Сансу, если вы позволите.

Глаза Лизы расширились, когда Сандор опустился на одно колено перед Сансой. Остальные принялись взволнованно перешёптываться.

\- О, святые небеса… - прошептала она Торосу, который подошёл и обнял ее. - Ты знал? - Спросила она его. Он покачал головой.

\- Санса Старк, - сказал Клиган, вынимая комично большую коробку с кольцом. - Будешь ли ты… - Он открыл коробку, и всё увидели огромный леденец в виде драгоценного камня на пластиковом кольце. - Будешь ли ты встречаться с мной? И только со мной?

Лиза не совсем поняла, почему все вокруг так бурно радовались (кроме Арьи, которая закатила глаза), когда Санса воскликнула Да! и набросилась на Сандора с жаркими поцелуями, но если эти двое решили объявить о своих отношениях таким необычным образом, то кто она такая, чтобы их судить?


End file.
